Child's Play
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have never gotten along ever since they met each other. So what happens when Ichigo is turned into a five year old child and Grimmjow is forced to take care of him for six months? Join these two for their six month roller coaster ride of kidnappers, fairy-like men, and other crazy things that should all be like child's play when compared to a child Ichigo.


Ichigo leisurely strode down the streets of Karakura Town back to his house unaware of the presence following stealthily behind him. His mind preoccupied by his studies and the rather disastrous encounter with a certain blue haired tycoon, again. He couldn't believe the nerve of that man sometimes. Where did that guy get off thinking that just because he had money he could do whatever he wanted? Just thinking about that bastard sparked Ichigo's temper once again.

A pained sigh escaped Ichigo's parted lips as he ascended the steps leading up to his front door, when he felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck. With that sudden sensation came the all-encompassing feeling of drowsiness that washed over him. Startled, Ichigo whirled around as fast as he possibly could in his disorientated state. Ichigo's eyes were only able to catch a glimpse of white before he crumpled in a heap on his front steps.

...

Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair tiredly as he dished up some food for the white ball of fur practically glued to his legs that was purring happily away. Once the food was placed on the floor, the white ball of fur immediately forgot about its owner and ignored Grimmjow in favor of its food. The blue haired tycoon just snorted before wandering back into his living room and flopping onto one of his couches and covering his eyes with an arm, not even bothering to turn on the television. His head was pounding with a ferocious migraine that had been plaguing him for hours. And there was only one way to get rid it: sleep. But Grimmjow wouldn't be able to do that until he looked over some project proposals and other miscellaneous crap that he didn't care about. Hell, he'd rather be annoying the shit out of Kurosaki right now, than doing more headache inducing things.

Knowing he can't put off his work any longer, Grimmjow drags his tired body into a sitting position and sets his briefcase and laptop before his self on the coffee table. The sound of knocking on the front door stills Grimmjow's hands from opening his laptop. Grimmjow silently sits on his couching hoping whoever it is will just give up and go away, but to his annoyance they only knock louder the longer he tries to ignore them. Growling low in his throat, Grimmjow finally pushes his self up off his couch once he can no longer take it and stalks over to his front door. As Grimmjow is ripping the locks open on his door the knocking finally ceases. Alarms go off in the blue haired tycoon's head as he cautiously opens his front door to see no one standing there.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion as his eyes sweep the hallway that leads to the front door of his condo. Upon seeing nothing in either direction, Grimmjow starts to head back into his house until his eyes wander down to the floor before his door. Lying before his door is a kid with bright orange hair that is strikingly similar to Kurosaki's. The kid is curled up asleep on the floor and Grimmjow is utterly confused as to why there is a kid outside his door. As Grimmjow is standing there his eyes catch sight of a letter that is poking out from between the kid's arms that is addressed to him. Grimmjow's mouth pulls down into a scowl that could give even Ichigo a run for his money and scoops the kid up into his arms and heads back into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

The blue haired man sets the kid down on his couch, before trying to wrestle the letter out of the kid's grasp, only to find that it isn't as easy as he thought that it would be. Grimmjow grips the letter with both hands and tugs on it. In response the kid's grip instantly tightens on the letter, preventing Grimmjow from being able to get it out of the child's grasp.

"Let go of it already, you little brat," Grimmjow growls in annoyance, pulling on the letter harder.

As Grimmjow tugs on his end of the letter again, he's amazed that the thing hasn't ripped in half yet. Pulling on the piece of paper one last time, Grimmjow stumbles back as the kid finally let's go of it and curls up in a ball on the couch. Mumbling under his breathe, Grimmjow sits down on the opposite end of the couch and tears open the envelope in his hands. The envelope fluttered to the floor as brilliant blue eyes dart across the paper in his hands.

_Dear Grimmjow Jeagerjaques,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why you've found a child asleep outside your front door. Well the answer is quite simple. You are going to be watching over this child for six months. And no, this is not a joke. Oh, and if you try to find someone else to take of him, you can expect to find yourself in some rather unfortunate…situations. _

_ Now if you're past your thoughts of trying to get someone else to do this, I must warn you that warlock children can be quite difficult to take care of and to add to that many people are out to get this child. And if I hear of anything happening to this boy, then I will make your life a living hell. So, knowing this you might want to look up how to take care of five year old warlock children. And I suggest that you do that before he wakes up. _

_ And I will be seeing you in six months, Grimmjow. _

_ P.S. The boy you are taking care of is Ichigo Kurosaki. _

By the time Grimmjow is done reading the letter his face is as stoic and emotionless as his business partner, Ulquiorra's. Staring down at the letter in his hands, he can't find the name of the person who is forcing him to play babysitter to the child on the other side of his couch. After having searched the letter top to bottom, Grimmjow flings the piece of paper onto his coffee table and leans back against his couch.

He can't believe he's being forced to take care of some brat for six freaking months. And this brat just so happens to be Ichigo Kurosaki, someone who he's never been able to see eye to eye with no matter what he does. For Grimmjow this is pure punishment all on its own. Knowing that he considers this punishment, he can only imagine what the person forcing him to do this will do to him if he screws this up.

Growling low in his throat, Grimmjow forces his self to start on his work so that he can get a few hours of sleep before he has to go to work. As the hours dragged on Grimmjow's eyelids began to slide shut of their own accord and he could barely focus on his work. After another hour of this he was finally fed up enough with this and practically said to hell with his work. Setting the laptop back on his coffee table, Grimmjow stood and stretched before wandering out of his living room to his bedroom. He was about to crawl into his rather inviting looking bed when he noticed there was something missing from his bed. The spot on his pillow that was usually already taken over by his puff ball of a cat was empty. Confused at the disappearance of his pet, Grimmjow wandered out of his bedroom in search of his missing fluff ball.

Grimmjow finally found his cat in the living room after having searched everywhere else in the house. Said puff ball was curled up around Ichigo's head, purring contently. He couldn't believe it. His cat from hell that hated practically everyone, sometimes even him, was practically in love with the one person he detested most.

"Traitor," Grimmjow grumbled, leaving the room to retrieve a blanket for his unwanted house guest that had practically stolen his cat.

Grimmjow returned a few minutes later with a blanket in tow, which he draped over the ridiculously small form of Ichigo's slumbering body. He looked once more at his traitorous cat before leaving the room to get some much needed sleep. Grimmjow's head had barely hit his pillows and he was already drifting into unconsciousness. The last thought that had passed through his mind was that it was going to be an eventful six months ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! I know its been awhile since I've updated and I'm really sorry. And I know I should've updated one of my existing stories instead of making another one, but I couldn't get my mind on track to continue any of my others until I got this one out of my head. But don't you guys worry, I'm working on Criminal and Sinful Addiction right at this moment. So you should all expect another update in the next couple days. Anyways, what did you guys think of this one so far? As always reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!

On a side note, have any of you read Stephen King's 'Under the Dome'? Well I've just started reading it and I'm completely in love with the character Barbie (his real name for any of you who don't know is Dale Barbara). The book is really addicting, but that might just be me. So, what do you guys think about if any of you have read it?

Ichigo: She's just been too lazy to update partly because she's been reading 'Under the Dome'.  
Grimmjow: *Nods in agreement.*  
Author: I have not! I've been busy doing other things!  
Grimmjow: Sure, like what?  
Author: Uh, like... working?  
Ichigo and Grimmjow: Whatever helps you sleep at night.


End file.
